In the related art, a refrigerator having a quick-freezing function generally decreases a temperature of a whole freezing chamber, so as to ensure that the temperature of the whole freezing chamber reaches a predetermined temperature in a short time. However, in conventional refrigerators, the freezing chamber is not partitioned, especially, it is not possible to separately store food to be used immediately after quick-frozen and to quick-freeze the food in a short time. Moreover, even if it is possible to quick freeze the food, it is impossible to pass a zone of maximum ice crystal formation of the food quickly in a shortest time, thus causing severe damage to tissue of the food and making the food lose original taste and nutrition.
Conventional refrigerators having an automatic ice-making function are single-system refrigerators, i.e., a refrigerating system of the refrigerator has only one evaporator and the evaporator is disposed in the freezing chamber. When a refrigerating chamber or an ice-making chamber needs cooling energy, cold air generated by the evaporator is needed to be transported to the refrigerating chamber or the ice-making chamber from the freezing chamber via a fan and an air duct. A travel of this air duct is long, and a generated airflow resistance is large, and thus an energy loss is relatively large. Moreover, as the air duct system is disposed in the refrigerating chamber, a great part of the refrigerating chamber is occupied, thus greatly decreasing a volume utilization of the refrigerating chamber.
Furthermore, due to structure characteristics of the single refrigerating system, the cold air performs a large circulation among the freezing chamber, the ice-making chamber and the refrigerating chamber. Thus, water in the refrigerating chamber will flow to other places such as the freezing chamber and the ice-making chamber, and a humidity of vegetables and fruits stored in the refrigerating chamber is hard to keep. Thus, an air drying phenomenon occurs to such conventional refrigerator, and a fresh period of food rich in water such as vegetables and fruits is short.